With the advent of the anti-pollution laws and requirements for automobile manufacturers to provide emission devices on internal combustion engines which will reduce air pollution, many ideas and suggestions have been made to accomplish this purpose, and some are in use today. Some of these emission control devices are more efficient than others, some are quite expensive and complicated and frequently become a source of trouble in operating the automobile.
The present invention is designed to overcome the disadvantages of those of such emission control devices now on the market by providing a carburetor which is economical to make and operate, is uncomplicated and relatively easy to maintain.